Leorio Paradinight
Summary Leorio Paradinight (レオリオ=パラディナｲﾄ, Reorio Paradinaito) is a Rookie Hunter and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Boar" (亥い, I''). He is currently a medical student, intending to become a doctor Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''9-C' | Unknown Name: Leorio Paradinight Origin: Hunter x Hunter Gender: Male Age: 19 (Debut), 21 (Current Timeline) Classification: Human, Medical Student, Rookie Hunter, Nen User, Zodiac "Boar" |-|Base (Pre-Nen Training)= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant (His combat skill exceeds that of Bodoro, a martial arts specialist, according to Netero), Weapon Mastery (Proficient Switchblade User), Accelerated Development (Leorio learnt some aspects Nen in a short timeframe despite postponing his learning to go to medical school, Ging states Leorio has huge potential), Social Influencing (Leorio is a proficient haggler being able to save hundreds of thousands of jenny on buying the latest model of a mobile phone, drawing a crowd and earning applause. He was almost able to become the Chairman of the Hunter Association by wearing his heart on his sleeve even though he explicitly told the Hunters that he would use the organisation for his own purposes) |-|Base (Post-Nen Training)= Powers and Abilities: Same as before on a far higher level, Nen Manipulation (Emitter; it is unknown if Leorio is fully trained in Nen but since he has developed a unique Hatsu, Ging stated he may have multiple, he should at least know the four basic principles), Information Analysis and Extrasensory Perception (He can to produce an effect similar to ultrasound to analyse a patients body to discern what illness they have), Portal Creation (Leorio can emit his attacks to travel several metres and emerge from a wormhole-like black circle) Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to Early Gon Freecss) | Unknown (Sent Ging flying with a Remote Punch, although Ging let that happen, and destroyed a table during the attack. Was considered strong enough to join the Dark Continent Expedition) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Gon and Kurapika) | Unknown (Should be much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Stronger than Gon and Kurapika physically. Opened 2 of the Testing Doors, which weighed 8 tons. Broke a large man's arm in arm-wrestling) | Unknown (Should be far stronger than before.) Striking Strength: Street Class | Unknown Durability: At least Street level, likely higher (Survived a card throw from Hisoka. Also survived a held back punch from Hisoka but was knocked unconscious) | Unknown (Should be far greater than before) Stamina: High (Ran over 80 kilometres across different terrains but the effort visibly exhausted him) | Unknown, likely far higher (His training should have increased his stamina exponentially) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Nen techniques Standard Equipment: ' Switchblade, Medical Equipment 'Intelligence: Above Average (Leorio has a certain degree of expertise in the medical field, granted him by his studies. The Kiriko's son noted that Leorio's ability to give first aid was the best he had ever seen. He could easily tell Majtani was faking unconsciousness by examining his pupil. Leorio has displayed knowledge and talent for Nen being able to develop a Hatsu in a short perid. Leorio also has a talent for haggling, which once earned him applause from onlookers) Weaknesses: Can be impulsive and brash. | Same as before, Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Leorio seems to be a proficient Nen user who was commended by Ging, one of the world's greatest Nen users. He should at least be able use the four basic techniques. *'Remote Punch': After striking an object in his vicinity, Leorio emits his aura in a line that travels along a surface from the point of impact to the desired location. A wormhole-like circle is generated from which a fist emerges to uppercut the target, stretching far beyond the length of an average arm. Ging, who mimicked this technique, showed that multiple punches could be emitted by striking a surface many times, although it is unknown if Leorio can do the same. *'Ultrasound': Through palpation, which means using one's hands to examine the body, and tapping, Leorio can release his aura in pulses around an area like an ultrasound to detect other organisms within it or abnormalities in the human body. Ging praised this technique, as it is harder to identify compared to regular En. Keys: Hunter Exam Arc | Chairman Election Arc Gallery "Leorio Punches Ging in the Face" Others Notable Victories: Raphtalia (Light Novel) (The Rising of the Shield Hero) Raphtalia's profile (Both were 9-C and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Hunters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Knife Users Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier